Whispers of the Past
by Artemis6
Summary: Something from Legolas' past comes back to haunt him. (Post Return of the King)


TITLE: Whispers of the Past  
  
SUMMARY: Something in Legolas' past come backs to haunt him! *oooooooooh*  
  
AUTHOR: Bonnie 'Artemis' Detwiller  
  
RATING: USA: PG-13 Canada: 14A  
  
E-MAIL: legolas_luver@hotmail.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the chracters mention in the writings of  
  
J.R.R. Tolkien. (I wish I did tho) The chracters of Legolas, Aragorn,  
  
Gandalf, Gimli, Frodo, Pippin, Sam, Merry, Boromir, Thranduil, Saruman,  
  
Elrond, Elrohir, Arwen, Galadriel, and Gollum are all property of J.R.R.  
  
Tolkien, New Line Cinima blah blah blah... You get the idea. I do however  
  
own Hallamerethwen, Moriathion/Syncaryon, Thaurcamion, Nibinnilion,  
  
Dunelinias, Firrunion, Enedyavieion, and Mankalion. So If ya wanna use 'em  
  
ASK ME!:)  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Ok this story takes place 6 years after the Ring of Power has  
  
been destroyed. Hence there might be a spoiler for those you you who have  
  
not read the books. Its not a biggie. Even though events in the book (Return  
  
of the King) happend differnetly, this is my version of events 6 years  
  
after. Elves still live in Middle Earth (not many tho) ect. yak yak yak. A  
  
lot of you will see the difference. ALSO THIS IS MY STORY AND I CAN WRITE IT  
  
ANY WAY I WANT TO! :)*g* There.:)  
  
WARNING: If some of you get a little queasy with gore ect. then skip over  
  
some parts. They're not really bad... just some blood. ;)  
  
OKIDAY THAT IS IT! *italics indicate speaking in elvish  
  
Whispers of the Past  
  
By: Bonnie 'Artemis' Detwiller  
  
All he could remember was water. Deep, rushing, flowing, icy water. It flowed over his face forcing his body to lunge and twist to get back up for air. He didn't know what was happening, or how it happened. It was too fast. Too fast for him.  
  
"Help!" A voice. Somewhere. But where? Something hard hit him. He didn't think, he just grabbed on. Forcing his head above the flowing current and the raging rapids, he gasped. Air filled his lungs and a sudden rush of relief was on him.  
  
"Help! Someone help!" That voice again. Fainter. Quieter. Farther away. He looked around and searched far with his keen, icy blue eyes. A cracking sound. Hard. A blinding sudden burst of pain rushed through his skull. Warm fluid trickled down his brow. All was black. Nothing more was remembered.  
  
***==========***  
  
Frodo Baggins looked out into the garden of his Hobbit hole. It was as beautiful as ever. The air was crisp and clean and the sun was flowing from the heavens spilling and touching everything that would let it. He smiled. Sam, his best friend, had done a superb job and with the Lady Galadriel's gift. Bag End and the rest of Hobbiton never looked more beautiful. It was hard to believe that 6 years ago this place was in ruin. In fear. In terror. He shuddered at those dark black memories of the past. He rubbed the stump where his finger used to be. Gollum had bitten it off when the struggle for the One Ring took place up on Mount. Doom. It seemed to Frodo that is was a thousand years ago. It also felt like yesterday. He sighed and took his pipe and went out into the garden for a smoke. He looked around and marveled even more at this beautiful day. He would meet up with Sam at the Green Dragon Pub for an ale later that evening.  
  
Lost in thought he didn't even notice the children's cries and wonderment from the nearby Hobbit homes. When suddenly there was a man standing at the bottom of Bag End's gate. Frodo looked up and smiled. The man was clad all in browns and greens. He wore a cloak around his shoulders and an elven broach. Frodo then realized this, man, had pointed ears.  
  
"Legolas!" Frodo cried and got off his bench. He ran toward the elf. And he bent down and embraced the Hobbit with a hug. "Master Frodo! It is joyful to see you! It has indeed been a long time." Legolas said, his bright blue eyes shimmered in the sunlight and his golden hair glowed about his shoulders.  
  
"What are you doing in the Shire? Where have you come from? Where is Gimli?" Frodo said looking at him. Legolas just looked at him and smiled. Then he laughed with the voice of a song bird.  
  
"One at a time, Frodo. I have come as a messenger. For I have something for you."  
  
Frodo looked at him curiously and then said, "Well come in and you can tell me all about it. I have some tea brewing. That is of course if you drink it."  
  
"Nay, I am afraid I do not drink tea, but I would like to see what a Hobbit house looks like. I have heard things from Gandalf, but never pondered them much until now." Frodo then led Legolas up the steps to the big green door. "Watch your head, friend. For, we hobbits are a tad shorted then elves." Legolas laughed in his beautiful voice again. He peered inside in wonderment. Everything was small and cozy. Just how he thought Frodo would live. Frodo showed him around, and Legolas was always mindful of his head.  
  
After awhile Frodo noticed that he was not as comfortable inside his home as he would be outside, so they retreated to the bench outside of Bag End. Legolas looked around and marveled at the landscape. Never had he seen such love for the land, besides his own kin. He herd the sounds of the Hobbit children running to their friends and family saying: "There is and elf! A real elf in the Shire!" He smiled at this. For it was not long ago that everywhere in Middle-Earth that it was very different. Finally Frodo turned to him.  
  
"So, what is this message you said you were bearing? You will not keep me waiting any longer." He smiled and turned to look at him. Then he withdrew a piece of parchment from within his cloak and handed it to Frodo. Frodo stared at it in wonderment. Never had he seen anything quite like this. His eyes scanned over the writing in brown ink. Some of it he understood, for he had learned some elvish over the years with his uncle Bilbo and on his journeys. Below the elvish he saw that there was a translation in common- tounge. It read:  
  
Master Frodo Baggins  
  
Of the Shire.  
  
You are invited to witness the marriage of  
  
Elrohir son of Elrond Half Elven  
  
To  
  
Hallamerethwen daughter of Thranduil King of Mirkwood  
  
To take place on the 15th of June by the Shire calendar  
  
Frodo just looked at the letters in wonder. Legolas laughed and said, "Gandalf said that you would enjoy a written invitation. For that is how your folk do to announce things in your land. I offered to come and deliver it myself, for I have soarly missed you and the others." He smiled. Frodo laughed and smiled too.  
  
The Frodo realized "But, Legolas, this elf, is she your sister?"  
  
"Yes. Mirkwoods' princess." They both preceded to chat about tidings in booth their lives, and Frodo was delighted to hear that he would see Bilbo again. Legolas told Frodo of his accounts traveling around with his dwarf friend, Gimli. "He will join us later, for I had to come and tend to this joyous occasion. He is not much for traveling under the stars and wood as you might remember." But as he said wood there was something that had changed in his eyes. Frodo noticed this but pushed this out of memory when Legolas began to tell tidings of King Aragorn and the Lady Arwen. Time passed and dusk had fallen and so were the two so wrapped up in their conversation that Legolas didn't even realize someone had been coming down the path. He then knew immediately that is was Sam, even before he rounded the corner of the lane. He stood and Frodo wondered what he had heard. Then he heard the whistling of his best friend.  
  
Sam came up to the gate and looked up at Frodo. "A fine thing, Mr. Frodo, leaving poor Sam all alone in the Green Dragon." Frodo stood there shocked. He had forgotten all about his meeting with Sam!  
  
"Oh dear me, Sam, I am sorry but I have been busy for you see-" but just then Sam saw Legolas standing by Frodo.  
  
"Mr. Legolas!" He cried and ran up the path. "I did not see you there! You blend in to the shadow so well in your cloak!" He looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"It is so good to see you Sam." And bending down he gave Sam a hug.  
  
"What are you doing here? Now I can forgive Frodo for leaving me all alone in the pub? But why he did not get me sooner?" He looked at Frodo with a glance.  
  
"Well, Master Samwise, I am afraid that our tales have been running on a bit too long. I apologize for Frodo missing your meeting. But come! For I have something for you!" Legolas pulled out another piece of parchment and handed it to Sam. Sam read the letter and said,  
  
"My goodness! Well it looks like that I am off to see the elves again! And this time on a more happier occasion." Sam looked at the both of them and beamed.  
  
They talked together until it was very late. Frodo and Sam listened intently to what Legolas had to say about his kind. "There are not many more of us left, I am afraid. They have all passed over the sea into the Undying Lands." Frodo noticed something again when he had said sea. Sam paid no attention to it. At length Frodo said, "I am afraid tonight might be a bit of a discomfort, for you see my home was not exactly built to house elves."  
  
"That is perfectly all right, Frodo." Legolas said. "I am afraid that I must be off." The two hobbits looked at him in dismay. "But so soon!" Sam cried.  
  
"Do not worry Sam. You will see me soon enough. I have two more letters to deliver. One to your friend Master Merriadoc and the other to Master Peregrin. Then I must return to Mirkwood, for there is much to do. But do not fret, for on the 15th of May, by your calendar, I will be back to take you to my homeland." Frodo and Sam looked at him and then smiled.  
  
"All right, Legolas. We await your return." Frodo said. Then Legolas stood up and walked down the path towards Buckland, where Pippin and Merry lived.  
  
"Well, Mr. Frodo, that was unexpected. I can hardly wait to see elves again! I wonder who else might be joining this little party of theirs?"  
  
"Who knows Sam? Come it is time for bed and I am sure Rosie is waiting for your return home."  
  
"Why bless me! You are right!" Cried Sam. He hurried down the path and back to his home.  
  
"Good night, Sam!" Frodo called after him. He turned and went inside of his home. He looked at the invitation once more, but then something inside him told him that not all was what it seemed with Legolas. He made himself some tea and went to read by the fire, pondering this.  
  
***============***  
  
The next week was that of excitement and wonder. The very next day Merry and Pippin came to Hobbiton to see Frodo and Sam. "Do you think we will see Strider, or Gandalf, again?" Pippin said one afternoon.  
  
"I'm not sure Pip, but anyway it is King Elessar now. You wouldn't want to make an ass of yourself in front of the King of Gondor now would you?" Merry said, with a laugh.  
  
It was the 29th of April and the Hobbits were already preparing for their journey. Frodo had decided to bring Sting. Even though it was peaceful times outside of the Shire he did not want to take any chances. Sam was sad that he was going to Rosie but she assured him that she would be fine.  
  
Finally after two weeks of waiting and packing, Pippin said something that the rest had totally put out of their minds. "Did he say where he would meet us?" Merry, Frodo, and Sam looked at him and sighed.  
  
"He said he would meet us here. I guess that would mean Mr. Frodo's home." Sam said.  
  
***=============***  
  
The morning of the 15th of May opened like a freshly budded flower in all its glory. The air was fresh and the sun shining. Frodo had just finished packing the last few provisions when all of a sudden there was a knock at the door. A gruff voice could be heard from behind.  
  
"Open up Master Baggins! It is Gimli son of Gloin, who has come to call!" Frodo rushed to the door and opened it up. In front of him stood the stout dwarf. Clad in metal and browns. His bushy beard longer then Frodo could remember.  
  
"Gimli!" Frodo cried. "It is so nice to see you! How are you? Please come in." The dwarf stepped into the doorway and looked around. All of a sudden Pippin and Merry came into the hallway.  
  
"Gimil!" They both said aloud with smiles on their faces.  
  
"Master Took! Master Brandybuck! I does me good to see you!" He smiled and they talked for awhile while Merry and Pippin finished gathering.  
  
"Where is Legolas? He said he would meet us." Merry said.  
  
"He will be with us later, Master Hobbit. He had something to tend to before our meeting." Gimli replied. "But lo, the morning is wearing away. Let us depart. Where is Sam?"  
  
"Right here!" A voice said from behind. Sam stood there with his pack on his shoulders and a sad look on his face.  
  
"Master Gamgee! What troubles you my friend?" Gimli said coming over to the hobbit.  
  
"Ay it is my Rosie, sir. This is the first that we will be parted for a long while. My heart is troubled."  
  
"Do not be sorrowful, my friend. You will see her again soon enough." Gimli gave Sam a smile and then went down the steps of Bag End. Frodo made sure everything was in order and then came down the path to meet the others. They were off towards the forest of Mirkwood, to see one of the last weddings of the elves that Middle Earth will ever see. Only a handful of elves remained and that had saddend Legolas. When would he leave? For the sea called his name, and yet his heart remained in the wood.  
  
***=============***  
  
"Help!" That voice again. He did not know where he was. The water. The raging water. Little did he know what was happening. Something big. Something black. Nothing could have prepared him for this. Why had this happened? "Help! Please!" That voice again! Who was it? Who was it calling to? Was it calling him? Or was it he himself asking for help?  
  
***============***  
  
The four Hobbits and dwarf met Legolas at the Brandywine Bridge. The passed through the Old Forest and made their way to Bree. Frodo remembered when his friends had come to this town. They were running in fear and doubt, with the Nazgul behind them. But this time was different. They could slow down and marvel at the wilderness around them. They did not have to trudge long tireless miles on end. They even stopped for elvensies, much to Pippin's delight, every once and awhile. Legolas was in front with the hobbits behind. No sound did his footfall make on the soft earth. Sam was enchanted by this. They arrived at the Prancing Pony and Barliman Butterbeer gave them a joyful welcome. He looked at Legolas and Gimli.  
  
"An Elf and Dwarf together? My, my, things have changed since those dark days."  
  
They spent their night in comfort and then made off in the morning. They took the East-West Road and passed by Weathertop. Sam noticed that Frodo's gaze did not shift into that direction. He knew the painful event that had happened there. Moving along quickly, they came to Trollshaw forest. Merry and Pippin were accounting the tale Bilbo had told them when they were lads. "Remember, Pip, how big those things were? When we first saw them I thought they were real!" Merry was saying.  
  
At last they came to the ford, where Frodo was chased by the Ringwraiths. Frodo was quiet and heavy of heart looking out across the wilderness floor. Sam looked at his friend and then said quietly in his ear, "Don't worry Mr. Frodo, its all in the past. Remember?"  
  
"Thank you Sam, I will." Frodo said. Legolas had heard this and then told them that they would take a different rout, he did not want to pain his friend with unpleasant memories.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"Yes, Sam?"  
  
"Are we going to pass through Rivendell? I would dearly like to see it again, and Mr. Bilbo."  
  
"Not right now, Sam. For you see there are no elves in Rivendell right now. They have all gone to the wood realm of Mirkwood. It would take us too long to pass through. I have a quicker way to my land." Then he saw the saddened look on Sam's face and said, "But do not be sad, Samwise, we will pass through again one." Now with brighter hearts the hobbits moved along.  
  
They moved along at a good pace and soon they came to the High Pass and Old Ford. No trouble did they encounter along the way. Gimli emersed in tales of his people to the Hobbits and told them of the great stone work under the mountain. Legolas was ever watchful. Frodo noticed something however, that the closer they came to Mirkwood a sadness seemed to overcome Legolas. He could see it in his bright blue eyes. He did not want to talk about it with him here, for he did not want to worry the others.  
  
Finally they came to the outskirts of Mirkwood and they marveled at the size of it. Gimli was willing to go in but not too gladly. He felt more himself, under the great stone and rock of his kind, but he was a loyal and true friend and would go anywhere with Legolas if he called. He knew Legolas would do the same.  
  
They walked on the Old Forest Road and then after 3 days of going east Legolas turned them north and they proceeded to go to the kingdom of his father.  
  
***===========***  
  
Darkness. That freezing water. No air. "Help me!" That voice again! Who was it? It was so familiar, but so unfamiliar. Who was it? Who was it? Suddenly a black shape loomed up above him. He could not make it out clearly. Blood and icy water clouded his sharp eyes. The shape made a noise and then darted suddenly toward the voice in the distance. "Help me! Someone!" A scream in the distance. Or was it just the raging river? Then all of a sudden a loud and clear voice screamed in his head, "You killed me! You killed me, Legolas!"  
  
***==============***  
  
The 6 companions reached Legolas' home. It was beautiful, leaves talked and whispered silently in the trees. The birds sang aloud. Flowers adorned the great pillars and homes of the elves.  
  
"Here my friends, is the home of my kin and my father. We welcome you and bid you to make yourselves at home." Legolas said. Suddenly there was 4 elves in front of them.  
  
"Legolas, prince, the king bids you to bring the guests before him."  
  
"Thank you, Mankalion." Legolas said in elvish, then turned to the hobbits and dwarf and said, "Come with me, my father wishes to see you." He smiled and then lead them down a path. Sam marveled at the statues and the flowers. He could hear singing and laughter, although he did not know where. Then Legolas stopped and turned to them.  
  
"Here is the house of my father, King of Mirkwood. He bids you welcome also. Please come in."  
  
The Hobbits, and dwarf entered into a beautiful hall with white flowers and a sweet sent in the air. Statues of elves and small fountains stood like beautiful watchers, silently keeping their gaze on the guests. At the end of the hall there was a giant chair, and in that chair sat a elf clad all in green and white. This was Legolas's father, King Thranduil of Mirkwood. His long white blonde hair flowed down behind his back, and his eyes were that of two blue crystals. Pippin could see Legolas in his fathers eyes. On his head he wore a crown of silver and gold. He stood up and looked at the hobbits, and said,  
  
"Friends of Mirkwood and to my son, Legolas Greenleaf, I bid you welcome in my realm. It is an honor and a joy to meet the hobbits from the land called, Shire. And an greater honor to meet Gimli, son of Gloin. For I have heard many a tale about you. Please be free and merry in my realm, and rest your bodies from your journey, for you have come to witness a joyous occasion."  
  
Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin bowed and thanked him. Legolas addressed them by name to his father and gave the titles giving to Merry and Pippin in the realm of Gondor and Rohan. The king was impressed.  
  
"Now my guests, we will show you to your rooms, for I am sure you will want to put your gear down and rest your backs." The king said, "Then you join us for dinner and surprises." He smiled and the hobbits wondered what he meant. Legolas knew, but would not tell. The Hobbits thanked him again and Legolas lead them to their lodgings.  
  
"Legolas, what did your father mean by 'surprises'?" Pippin asked.  
  
"You will soon see, Master Peregrin." Legolas said coyly.  
  
They came to a small house with a garden in the front. Sam looked at all the flowers, some he had never seen before. Legolas led them through the door, and said, "My friends I must leave you for now but I will see you at supper. Please make yourselves comfortable and rest your feet." He turned and he and Gimli went down a path adorned with great trees and flowers.  
  
"Well I wonder what this surprise is?" Pippin said again.  
  
"Don't know, Pip, but I bet it is good." Merry said putting down his pack. The house was cozy and small. Just right for the hobbits. They washed their faces in a basin and then looked around outside.  
  
An hour later an elf came up to them, "Welcome guests of Legolas Prince. I am Nibinnilion, I have been sent to take you to supper."  
  
"Thank you." Sam said.  
  
They followed him down a path off to the left, and came to a great clearing. Two statues stood at the entrance holding lanterns in their hands. The sun was beginning to set and it painted the sky above purple and read. In the middle of the clearing there was a long table adorned with flowers, food and wine. More lanterns hung on the boughs of the trees surrounding them. Frodo noticed that there were people sitting at the table. One gave out a laugh, and rung in the air like a long forgotten song. Suddenly Sam cried "Gandalf! Mr. Frodo it is Gandalf the White!" He ran up toward the table end and the old wizard got up to greet him.  
  
"Master Samwise, what a joy to see you! Did I not tell you our last meeting would not be our last?" He bent down and gave the hobbit a hug. His bright blue eyes twinkled. Frodo, Pippin and Merry ran up and greeted Gandalf. "Hello Master Peregrin! Master Meriadoc!" Then he looked to Frodo, "Hello Frodo, you look well." He took Frodo and gave him a long hug. And then whispered in his ear, "how do you feel these days?"  
  
"All right, for now." He said and smiled looking at his old friend. Gimli sat across the table but beside him sat an old hobbit with white hair.  
  
"Hullo Frodo! How are you my lad?" Frodo went over to him and gave him hug.  
  
"Hullo Bilbo! I am fine as can be expected," he said with smile, "How are you?"  
  
"Good, good, I have some poetry I want to run by you, but not now for they should arrive any moment."  
  
"Who are they?" Pippin said, unable to keep himself quiet.  
  
"You will see." Gandalf said, "Ah, here they come!" Frodo, Merry, Pippin, and Sam looked toward the edge of the clearing. In walked two figures. One clad all in white and slivery blue, the other stood high and wore deep blue and black. Adorned on him was the Evenstar necklace and his blue eyes shone from his face.  
  
"All hail, King Elessar and Queen Arwen!" Gandalf said. They smiled and came up to the table hand in hand.  
  
"Strider! Well bless me, this is a surprise indeed!" Sam declared. He bowed low before Elessar and Arwen.  
  
"Hello Samwise Gamgee." The king said. He greeted all the hobbits. Arwen knelt and kissed each of them on their cheek. They blushed and she looked more radiant then ever, but to Frodo he saw for the first time that she was truly mortal and had indeed giving up her immortality to marry the man that she loved. The king and queen took their places at the table. Gandalf sat beside them. Legolas and then King Thranduil entered, along with them was Elrohir son of Elrond and brother to Queen Arwen. Following with him was an elf maiden with long golden hair. This was Legolas' sister, Hallamerethwen. Frodo looked at her in wonder, and awe. She took her seat at the table along with her father and brother.  
  
King Thranduil stood up and raised his glass and began to speak, "Honored guests and friends," he looked at King Elessar and Arwen when he said this, "Welcome to my realm of Mirkwood. Tomorrow we will see the joining of my daughter, Hallamerethwen, to Elrond Half-Elven son, Elrohir. My heart is joyous this occasion as all of yours I am sure. I bid you to eat and drink and peace under this beautiful night of Middle Earth." He too a sip from his cup and sat down. King Elessar then said, "it is an honor to be here, my lord." Then he too took a sip from his cup in honor of the king.  
  
The feast began and the guests talked with each other. The hobbits told Bilbo of happenings in the Shire and Bilbo told them about his writings. Gandalf sat and talked with the King and Queen. Legolas and Gimli were in deep conversation. Singing was heard far and graced the air of the ears of the guests. The feast was glorious, and before long Sam had to untie his belt a notch. Then after they were done eating Gandalf took out his pipe and began to blow smoke rings the likes the Hobbits had never seen. The enjoyed this very much. After a while Legolas came over to Frodo.  
  
"My friend, is something troubling you?" He asked looking into Frodo's bright blue eyes.  
  
"I actually should ask you the same thing." Frodo said back. The elf looked a little puzzled and then laughed.  
  
"Ah then you have noticed. My heard is grieved because I have been longing for the sea. But my heart also belongs to the wood. Most of my kin have already passed over to the sea to the Undying Lands. I wonder when I shall go?" He looked up into the stars above and sighed, but something else was there. Something Frodo could see. "Things have changed, Frodo, for the good, but sometimes I wonder if it were all for naught."  
  
Frodo just stared at his friend and said, "I too know what you mean. I have been doing well except my heart is troubled. Something is missing, and my hurts remind me every so often." Legolas looked at him with a sad look and put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Maybe it is time for you to pass over with the others." He said quietly. He got up and left the table and went over to talk to Aragorn and Arwen.  
  
***============***  
  
Running. His legs ached. How long had he been running? The forest was dark and full of shadow. Someone was up ahead. He looked and called out but no sound escaped his lips. His sharp hearing picked up a new sound. Something new. Something unfamiliar. He looked back but he could see nothing. He had his long white knife in his hand. Suddenly the figure in front of him fell to the ground. A huge black shape was on top of him. He could see blood dripping from the monsters face. The figure underneath screamed, "Legolas! Help please! Legolas!" He ran faster, but something too fast for his keen eyes hit him in the stomach and he fell backwards. He got up and looked for the voice crying for help. They had gone. He heard another scream and then the roaring of water. He ran to it. The black monstrous shape held something in the Forest River. He took an arrow and shot the beast in the hand. He dropped the figure in the water and it started to float downstream. He ran after it. He jumped into the water. Frozen, icy, black rushing water. Looking around for the person in tousle. Then something forced him under and he too fell down into the icy tomb. He lost all bearing of his senses. What was this? What was happening? Suddenly that voice again rang clear in his ears and screamed "Help me Legolas! You killed me! Why wont you help?"  
  
Suddenly Legolas Greenleaf woke with a start. Sweat covered him. He sighed and look around. 'What did these strange dreams mean?' He thought.  
  
***============***  
  
The feast was beautiful. The party was joyous. Elves, men, hobbits, and a dwarf enjoyed every moment of it. Earlier that evening the wedding of Elrohir and Hallamerethwen had taken place. It was wonderful. Hallamerethwen wore white and emerald green and shone like a jewel from the sky. Elrohir was radiant and looked very proud. His sister bade him a wonderful and happy life with his new bride. Everything went beautifully and now the party was the life of Mirkwood. The elves danced and sang and Bilbo told stories by the fire. Gandalf lit up the sky with his staff and dazzled the Hobbits. It was peaceful and no dark thoughts were near the minds of the guests.  
  
Not far off an elf staggered toward the party. Blood dripped from his face and chest. He gasped for breath and pain wracked his entire body. He was blind in one eye, but he did not know that his eye had been ripped out when he met that evil thing in the wood. He could only whisper "Legolas". He tripped and fell to the ground, but he forced himself up. Gasping and moaning he staggered forward. Suddenly a shape loomed in front of him. "Nibinnilion?" He croaked, and gave up and fell into his arms.  
  
"Enedyavieion? What has happened?" He looked into the elf's mangled face. Enedyavieion whispers, "Legolas." And then passed into darkness.  
  
Nibinnilion yelled toward the nearest elf he could see, "Mankalion! Mankalion! Go! Run! Find Legolas Prince and bring him here! Something terrible has taken place! Enedyavieion is dead!" With that Mankalion ran to the party. He saw Legolas with Aragorn, Gandalf and the Hobbits, and ran up to him.  
  
"Legolas Prince! Something horrible has happened!" A note in his voice brought the men and hobbits to attention.  
  
"What? What has taken place, Mankalion?" Legolas said in a serious tone.  
  
"Enedyavienion is... Dead." Mankalion said and then tears started to well up into his bright eyes. Legolas looked at him in horror and then turned to Aragorn and Gandalf.  
  
"Come let no one hear of this right now." And he ran off after Mankalion. Gandalf and Aragorn followed. "Say here." Gandalf said to the hobbits. And dashed off with the others. Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin looked at each other in wonder.  
  
"Well I'm not going to just stand here are you?" Pippin said and ran off towards Legolas. The others followed immediately.  
  
Legolas reached Nininnilion. He was kneeling on the ground and cradled Enedyavieion in his arms. Blood still oozing out to Enedyavieions wounds had soaked his robes. He saw Legolas kneel before him. Shock and horror covered his beautiful face. He looked down at the body at his once friend. He touched his cheek that was not ripped and slashed open. Aragorn looked down in sadness and wonder and Gandalf stared in a puzzling thought.  
  
"What happened here!?" Legolas said, his voice caught in his throat.  
  
"I do not know Prince, I was just walking here and all of a sudden Enedyavienion, came out of the wood here. I caught him before he fell, all he said was your name." Tears rolled down his cheeks and he looked at the body. Pippin, and the other hobbits came up behind Gandalf. They saw the horror. Sam turned away and started to cry. He had never thought to see such a fair and beautiful creature so mutilated. Legolas stood up but still stared down. Aragorn spoke in his ear.  
  
"Who could have done his horrible thing?"  
  
"Not who but what." Legolas said grimly.  
  
"Then you know what did this?"  
  
"Nay, but I have a troubling dreams about a strange creature. Now this proves that it is still out there." He looked at his friend and sadness had filled his beautiful and fair face.  
  
"Well if it is still out there then we must go find it." Gandalf said in thought. All of a sudden a rustle came up from behind them. The looked around, but then saw that it was Gimli.  
  
"What is all this commotion about? Why did you make a mad dash out of such a lovely party?" He said but then he looked down and saw the body that Nibinnilion was holding. "By my fathers beard!" He said aloud and shock filled his face. He looked at Legolas and saw the pain in his face.  
  
"Friend, what has taken place here?" The dwarf said gruffly.  
  
"I do not rightly know." He said looking at him.  
  
They stood in silence for a moment. Then Aragorn turned to Mankalion.  
  
"Go and get some elves. Speak of this to no one. We do not want to cause a panic at the celebration." He obeyed and left. Nibinnilion laid his friend on the forest floor and King Aragorn took his cloak and put it over the body.  
  
"We must find this thing, tonight!" Aragorn said looking to Legolas and Gandalf. They agreed and then Merry said, "Well we are going too! After all Legolas is our friend, and any friend of Legolas who is hurt, hurts us too."  
  
Gandalf looked at them and said, "Very well. Go get some things and your swords if you have brought them." To this Frodo was surprise for he thought that Gandalf might protest and make them stand behind. Suddenly six elves came up. Legolas, and Aragorn spoke to them and they the bore the body away.  
  
The hobbits ran back to their lodgings and they packed in a hurry. They ran back outside and were surprised to see Gandalf waiting for them. "Come," he said, "We will meet the others in a while. Have you got all your things?"  
  
"Yes." Said Frodo. He had Sting by his side. He was now glad that he had brought it. Gandalf lead them down a path and then turned south. After half an hour of walking he halted in front of a huge tree. "Here we will wait for the others." And he sat down in thought. They were all silent and no one spoke for sometime.  
  
"What did that awful thing, Gandalf?" Merry asked at finally.  
  
"I do not rightly know, but it must be very deadly to catch and kill and elf." He said, his voice was grave . He looked up and saw that King Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli walking up. They halted, and Frodo saw that Aragorn had changed into his old ranger clothes. Legolas with his bow and white knifes, and Gimli held his ax.  
  
"Let us go, now." Legolas said. He turned and went south.  
  
"Do you know where we are going?" Pippin asked Aragorn.  
  
"Enedyavieion came down from the mountains of Mirkwood. We will start there." He said then joined the elf up ahead. The night was clear and the stars twinkled up in the heavens. Frodo looked around and a sense of adventure took hold of him. Then he noticed that once again the Fellowship were all together again. All save one. Boromir. The Fellowship would never be complete again without Boromir.  
  
***==============***  
  
They sat around the little fire and ate a small lunch. It was the second day in their journey. Aragorn and Legolas had followed signs of Enedyavieion's path. Most of it was blood and cracked twigs. It was hard to track an elf, but since his wounds were grievous he must have stumbled and trudged painfully through the woods. Legolas' heart was sad, he though that the dark days were behind him, but now he was not so sure. He looked off into the west and sighed. Aragorn took notice of him, but left him to his own thought, he didn't want to disturb his troubled friend. His heart went out to him, for elves know so little of death and yet so much, being immortal.  
  
Frodo sat and ate some bread and sausage and beside him sat Sam. They had trudged on for hours on end and they were glad for a break. Gandalf sat in thought. His bright blue eyes were now drawn and cast down. Birds flew over head. Legolas could have told them their name and where they were from in an instant, but now he just looked off into the woods.  
  
After they had finished they continued walking south. They followed the Forest River and old paths that only elves of the keenest sight could see. The woods thinned as the Mirkwood Mountains loomed closer.  
  
On the fourth day, Aragorn and Legolas found something that disturbed them greatly. In the grass they found an eye and some flesh. Ripped out of its socked and felled to the ground. Blood was covered around it and a bit of cloth lay a few yards away. They did not show the rest of the company, but Aragorn saw a fire burn in Legolas that he had not seen in his friend before. He knew his friend was in pain and wanted to catch the creature before anything else like this happened again. The King put his hand on the elf's shoulder.  
  
"We will catch it. We will stop this. You have my word." He looked hard into the elf's eyes, and where such a short time ago joy was, pain and anger shone through.  
  
"Thank you." Legolas said barely above a whisper. He knelt down and took the mangled eye and flesh and buried it into the earth. He started to sing quietly under his breath, and then Aragorn left him alone.  
  
"What did you find?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Just some more clues, but now we must hasten for I feel that we are nearer to our goal." He looked down at Frodo and gave him a small grim smile.  
  
Legolas came back to them. He had tear stained cheeks. He wept for his fallen friend and the anger in his heart hurt him more then he could bear. They moved on. Gandalf said that they must cover as much as possible before nightfall.  
  
Night came and the company made camp. They lit a fire and made a small supper. Merry, Pippin, and Sam were in a light conversation and Gandalf smoked on his pipe. Gimli came and sat beside his friend.  
  
"Legolas, how do you fair my friend?" He looked at him and was hurt to see his friend in pain. Legolas just stared ahead and said, "My heart is heavy and my soul troubled. I have been troubled by this an-" he trailed off. He turned to Gimli and looked at him hard. His face asked why? Gimli did not know an answer to this. Finally Legolas said to the others "I will take first watch tonight, sleep in peace." So with that the company slept.  
  
***============***  
  
Legolas suddenly woke to find himself lying on the ground. He did not remember lying down and going to sleep. He looked around. It was unusually quite. He saw the others still asleep on the ground. The fire was just glowing embers dying out. Then he noticed that it was light out, but not so. It was darkness and shadow mixed with light. He did not know. No birds sang, no creature could be heard.  
  
"What is going on?" He thought. He went over to Aragorn and shook him. Nothing. He would not wake. He did this to Gimli, but he would not wake either. Nothing. He bent over them to see if they were still alive, and they were, but it puzzled him that they would not wake.  
  
"What devilry is this? Why do they not wake?" Suddenly a chill overtook him and he shuddered. This place was unnatural. He knew it. He was not where he was supposed to be. He walked around, bow in hand, ready to strike and kill anything that would be a threat. But he could hear nothing except the silence. Not straying far from his sleeping friends he came across something in the grass. It was they eye from Enedyavieion. But he had buried this earlier. Why was it here? A look of anger came across his face.  
  
"Whoever is playing this game will not last long." He buried they eye again, and then looked up. Suddenly a figure stood in front of him about 10 yards away. He was wearing robes of black and dark blue. His eyes were hard and cold. No emotion came across his face and he had his blonde hair tied back tightly. Legolas noticed a great big scar that ran down the side of his right temple and cheek.  
  
"Who are you?" Legolas asked. Nothing. Not even a twitch or smile came across the strangers face. Legolas just looked at him but said again more forcefully and harder.  
  
"Who are you? What did you do to my friends?" He had his bow ready to strike and second. Finally the stranger smiled, but it was not pleasant. It mocked Legolas and for some reason a flash of anger rose into his chest.  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf." The stranger said, the voice was hard but silky smooth. "Legolas, you should know."  
  
"I do not. Who are you?"  
  
The stranger laughed and then smiled again. He moved closer. Lightning fast reflexes, Legolas grabbed an arrow and fitted it to his bow. The stranger did not flinch or show any signs of fear. Suddenly the he was only 8 feet away from Legolas. He had moved so fast that even Legolas did not see him. He pulled his arrow back and was ready to release any second.  
  
"Legolas, how could you forget the one you killed? How could you forget me!" The strangers face was suddenly twisted in anger and his eyes flashed. Before Legolas knew it he flew backwards and his back slammed into a tree. He looked up stunned and then saw that the man had not moved. A sharp pain moved through his body. He cried out in pain. The stranger did not move. No emotion was written upon his face. The pain ceased and then Legolas lay limp on the ground. His breathing was hard and sweat dripped down from his brow.  
  
He got up and asked, "Why do you do this to me? What have I done?" He looked at him hard. His bow lay some feet away. He went to reach it but then pain screamed through his body. He cringed and screamed. He fell to the ground.  
  
"Why? Who?" His thoughts said to him. Then he saw the stranger right before him.  
  
"You should know, Legolas Greenleaf. You should know, Moriathion!" More pain shot through the elf's body as he said this. He screamed out once more, but it caught in his throat. He felt his body go numb and start to shut down.  
  
***===============***  
  
"Legolas! Legolas!" King Aragorn was bent beside the elf. "Wake Legolas!" The company had surrounded the elf's body. It was cold. His eyes were fixed up to the sky, unblinking. Blood trickled down from his nose and mouth. Gimli held his friends hand. Not taking his eyes off of him. The hobbits stood nearby in fear. Gandalf knelt beside Legolas' head.  
  
"Legolas, come back!" Aragorn said again.  
  
"Is he dead?" Merry said with fear in his voice.  
  
"No, he lives. But what has befallen him, I do not know." Gandalf said looking at them. Suddenly Legolas' body began to convulse and a scream escaped his throat and passed through his lips. Gimli squeezed his hand hard. Sam turned his head, and Pippin put his arm around him. More blood flowed over the fair face and groan rose from his soul. Suddenly he blinked, and his eyes came back into focus. He took a gasp of air and he choked on the blood in his mouth as he did. Aragorn was bent over him. "Legolas?" He whispered. Legolas could not see clearly. Lightning fast he reached to his left and found one of his knives, he sat up and put the blade to the Kings throat. He looked shaken and terrified.  
  
"Legolas! It is King Elessar! Your friend!" Gandalf said. He had drawn his sword, Glamdering and held it firm but not towards him. Legolas blinked again and realized what he had done. He lowered his knife and put it down. Aragorn looked at him sadly. Legolas looked to the ground. He touched his fingertips to his nose and felt the warm red liquid that had flowed from it. He looked at all his friends and saw the fear in their faces.  
  
"What happened?" Aragorn said sternly.  
  
"A-Aragorn," Legolas stammered "I am sorry."  
  
"No friend, it is OK, but what happened? We thought you had died."  
  
"I do not rightly know. I was sitting here keeping watch. Then I woke up here, only it was different. You were all lying on the ground, and I could not raise you." He shuddered and then gripped his stomach. Pain lingered through out his body and he felt weak.  
  
"Frodo, bring him some water." Gandalf ordered. Frodo walked over to his pack and brought the water skin. He handed it to Legolas and he drank it greedily. I flowed down his throat and washed away all the blood and soarness.  
  
"Who did this to you?" Gimli asked still shaken, and worried about his friend. Legolas did not answer, he just sat there and stared at the ground. Finally he said, "Moriathion."  
  
"Who is he?" The dwarf said again.  
  
"An old friend, whom I though was dead." He shut his eyes and he swayed.  
  
"Come, lie here and rest." Gandalf said softly.  
  
"No! I cannot rest. Not now. Not that we are so close. For I fear that it is him behind all this." He looked at Gandalf, and he understood full well.  
  
"Well you will rest and tell us all you know about him. Then we will go back to the hunt." Aragorn said. Legolas knew he could not defy the king, his friends orders. Legolas propped himself up against a tree and sighed. He took a piece of cloth and wiped away the blood from his nose and lips. Then he began,  
  
"Moriathion was a friend. We lived among the woods here and in my fathers home. For centuries we were best of friends, until one horrible day. My father wanted us to see to some things up by the mountains here, for rumors of a dark thing had been coming to him and his heart was ill at ease. We come here to see to things, but could not find anything unusual. We were turning back when all of a sudden something had come out from no where. We did not know what it was. Our bows did not seem to affect it. Then Moriathion ran after it. I told him not to and but it was too late. So I followed. We chased it far, I do not remember how long.  
  
Finally it came out again and then attacked us. It pinned Moriathion to the ground, and knocked me back. It was too fast for each of us and it started to drag him away. I found him at the river and was able to wound him. But it was for naught, for Moriathion fell deep into the river and was swept away. I went in after him, but that thing attacked me as well and tried to drown me. I guess I was knocked out or dazed because I do not rightly remember what happened next. I held onto a rock and called out for help. When I awoke I was in the comfort of friends, but the events that had taken place before me were blurred." He paused.  
  
"But what happened to Moriathion?" Pippin asked quietly.  
  
"I do not rightly know. No one does. We searched but to no avail. All we found was his bow and blood. We then thought he was dead after all these years because there was no sign of him." Legolas looked up and there was a troubled look on his face.  
  
"What is it, friend?" Aragorn said.  
  
"He said that I had killed him. For that I do not know what he means. And-" he looked even more troubled, "And he has this unspeakable power. He was able to best me with out a twitch of an eye lid." He then fell silent.  
  
"We must find him. And soon." Gandalf said, "for I do believe he would have killed you outright if he really wanted to. But why he didn't I do not know. He can also seem to manipulate the mind and body. This is a deadly feat. Can you walk Legolas?"  
  
"Yes. I feel better now. Let us go." He got up and went to fetch his knifes and bow. He looked pale and still shaken but he could walk. The worst had passed. The four hobbits gathered their gear and followed after Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas. Gimli walked beside his friend. Fearful something could happen. Legolas looked down at him and smiled, "Do not worry my friend, I will be fine."  
  
They walked until it was almost noon, and finally Gandalf made them stop for he could see that Legolas had not wholly recovered from the events that had taken place early that morning. They had made a small fire and made some food. They didn't talk much and kept listing for any threat of danger. Clouds had come over the sky and blotted out the sun. The air was still crisp of sunshine, but they didn't seem to notice.  
  
After the short break they went along more toward the mountains. They followed and kept close to the river. The trees thinned and the ground became more rocky. Aragorn expected to reach the mountains in about 3 days, but what they would find there he did not know. Slowly the walked, keeping their ears open. When night had fallen and the moon peeped through the clouds they halted. They ate a light dinner and Gandalf told them he would keep watch. They slipped off into sleep. Gandalf was keeping close eye on Legolas, and if he showed any signs of distressed. He wondered why this Moriathion was so intent to hurt him and the other elves.  
  
Day broke, and the night had passed without any trouble. Legolas looked rested and well. Sam noted that his mood was better.  
  
It was nearing mid afternoon when they came to a clearing, with boulders and scattered trees. They looked around but for some reason they felt uneasy. Pippin had walked some yards away from the company when they heard him give a yell, "Aragorn! Legolas! Gandalf! Come quickly!"  
  
They ran toward the hobbit. His face was pale white and a look of horror was in his eyes. Legolas looked passed him and his heart stopped and breath caught in his throat. There in one of the trees was an elf. Hanging there. A huge branch protruded from his torso. He just hung there lifeless. The branch was black red. The face gave off a horrified look, frozen there permanently, eyes wide open, mouth gaping, black dried blood stained his lips and chin. His face was as white as snow. Blood had oozed down the tree trunk and onto the grass.  
  
Sam ran away, sick to his stomach and Frodo ran to see to him. Gandalf and Aragorn walked up to the body. "We must get him down." Aragorn said. He then turned to Gimli and asked for his ax. Gimli obeyed. Aragorn climbed up the slim trunk of the tree and then hewed of the branch with the elf impaled upon it. He fell to the ground with a lifeless, sickening, thud. Legolas looked down to the elf's face and whispered, "Thaurcamion." He turned away in disgust. He then heard another cry. He knew instantly it was Sam. He ran toward him and came upon another scene of horror. Another fair elf upon a branch in a tree. Blood everywhere. He looked down and saw a mangled body of another elf. His torso ripped to shreds, flesh and blood everywhere. The throat was torn open, but the face was untouched. He guessed that he was meant to see this. He knew the elves here. He knew Thaurcamion, and he now knew that Dunelinias and Firrunion lay here dead.  
  
Sam and Frodo stood there horror struck. "Go back to Gandalf and Aragorn." Legolas said quietly. They obeyed but also did not want to leave their friend. He knelt down beside Firrunion's mangled and mutilated body, and stared into the lifeless eyes. His heart screamed in pain and grief. Tears stung his eyes. He could not bear this. The bodies were not even 3 days old in death. He stayed there just staring down at the bodies. How much time had passed he did not know. All of a sudden there was a scream, unlike he had ever heard. It chilled the heart. He looked back but saw nothing, then he heard the sounds of a great force breaking throughout the forest. He rushed back to the others, bow drawn ready for battle.  
  
Aragorn, Gandalf and the other hobbits all had their swords drawn and kept a keen watch about. Gimli held up his ax. "What was that?" Merry asked Legolas as he appeared in front of him.  
  
"I do not know. I-" but he was cut off by another scream and crashing noise through the wood.  
  
"Be prepared for anything!" Gandalf said looking to the hobbits. His staff glinted in the late afternoon sunlight. Then something happened that none of them expected. Legolas swayed and let his bow drop.  
  
"Legolas! What is the matter?" Aragorn said concerned. He looked at him and then all of a sudden a huge shape came crashing down out of the trees and rocks Legolas looked in horror as he saw the thing that had tried to kill him so many years ago. He went to pick up his bow but all of a sudden a shattering pain came across his skull. Darkness fell. He knew no more.  
  
***=============***  
  
Darkness and shadow. The light was dim and un cheerful. Legolas looked around. He was still in his father's realm of Mirkwood, but exactly where he did not know. No living thing he heard with his keen ears. The air was deadly silent. He knew that Moriathion had brought him back here, where ever here was. Taking his bow in hand he started to walk around. The trees around him were small and apart a fair distance. He had not as much shelter to cover himself if he were attacked. He waited silently for Moriathion to make his move.  
  
Time passed and no sign of him. Legolas wondered why he had not revealed himslef. He wondered about his friends. Where were they and how did they fair? This troubled him. The creature was the last thing he saw and it was terrible. It looked almost to be made of stone. It had a troll like appearance, but was not one. That for sure he did know. He was thirsty, and looked around for water. Finally he came across a great river and took a sip. The water was icy cold, but it refreshed him. He stood by the river bank deep in thought. 'Why did Moriathion bring me here? How did I wrong him? When would he make his move?' The answers to these questions he did not know. Walking to a clearing by the nearby river, Legolas looked around him. Nothing.  
  
Suddenly a noise behind him made him turn. There stood Moriathon. An evil look came into his eyes, and he looked hard at Legolas. His black robes fell to the ground and seem to cast a shadow about him.  
  
"Moriathion." Legolas said.  
  
"Ah, I see you do remember now," he said with a smirk, "But I am not Moriathion to you anymore. I am Syncaryon. for that is the name that was given to me when I was found."  
  
"But what had happened to you, friend? We were deeply concerned with your disappearance. We thought you had died." Legolas said coming towards him. But something flashed in Syncaryon's eyes and Legolas stood still.  
  
"I did die, Legolas. And you were the one to kill me." He said with bitterness in his voice.  
  
"But I did nothing of the sort! I tried to save you!" He could not believe that his friend had accused him of his death.  
  
"If you tired to save me then, then where were you? Long I traveled down that river. Wounded I was. I called for you but you never came. All I met was that creature, who gave me this scar." He ran his finger down the scar on his face. Bitterness showed as he did this. "We trusted each other, Legolas. But you betrayed me! For that I cannot forgive!"  
  
"But I tried to save you!" Legolas cried. "Do you not remember? I jumped into that river after you, but I myself was befallen by that creature."  
  
"LIAR!" Syncaryon screamed. His eyes blazed and pain rushed through Legolas' body. He gritted his teeth and fell to his knees. The pain stopped, but the aftermath lingered. Breathing heavily he looked back up to his once best friend. No remorse showed on his face. He came a few steps closer and looked down on the prince.  
  
"Pathetic." He said under his breath. "Saruman was right about you. He knew you were pathetic and weak."  
  
"Saruman?" Legolas spat. "He is the one who killed you, if you had taken up with him!"  
  
To Legolas' surprised, Syncaryon just laughed. "Killed me? Nay, Legolas, he saved me. After the rushing water had carried me far, I managed to pull myself out. Wandering wounded in the forest, I thought I was going to die. After days of painful wandering, I finally lay myself down on the forest floor to pass away." His eyes avoided Legolas as he said this. Pain still lingered there. "I felt myself passing when a figure in white found me. He told me that everything would be fine. The next thing I knew I was in Isengard, recovering from my wounds. In Isengard I learned of your treachery, your betrayal. Saruman had told me how you just left me to die!" Anger flared in his voice and Legolas gave another yelp of pain as Syncaryon began another attack.  
  
"Saurman also taught me some useful... Tricks." As he said this he sent Legolas flying back and smashing into a nearby tree. He smiled at his friends pain. Legolas fell down to the ground in a heap, but got up again.  
  
"What Saruman has told you is all lies, Moriathion!" He reached for his white knives on his back. "Do not think for a minute that I would ever betray you! We were friends!" With that Syncaryon let loose another attack, more powerful then before. Blood flowed from Legolas's nose. He reached up to touch it, but just sank back to the ground.  
  
"This is where I kill you, 'friend'." Syncaryon said with a mock laugh. "Oh and before you pass, remember me as Syncaryon, for Moriathion is dead!" He then loomed over Legolas and raised his hand. "Good bye." He whispered.  
  
Lightning fast, Legolas reached for his knife and before Syncaryon could unleash his attack he stuck the knife into his thigh. Syncaryon pulled back with a yelp and cursed. He then fell backwards, and Legolas quickly got up and raced for his bow; picking it up he dashed up toward the river and the rocks. He knew that if he wanted to kill Syncaryon, he had to do it from a distance and out of sight to avoid his powers. Pain lingered throughout his body and his head aced. His mind could not fathom how his friend could do this to him. He leaned against the back of a huge pile of boulders. The hunt was on. His friend was dead.  
  
After waiting a few minutes he heard footsteps come into earshot. He tightened the grip on his bow. The footsteps closened. He could tell that Syncaryon was holding onto the wound that he had given him.  
  
"Legolas!" The screaming voice was enraged and full of terror. "Legolas, I have a proposition for you!" He knew immediately it was a lie. "Join me now and I will spare you! We can rebuild the empire that Saruman has lost. Make a greater one, where all one will respect us! You can be the last and most powerful elf in Middle-earth!"  
  
Legolas only chuckled at this. Nothing could make him join. "And what if I refuse?" Legolas called out from his hiding place.  
  
"Simple, friend. You will die!"  
  
Suddenly with a great force, the boulder Legolas was behind split and broke apart. Rock flied everywhere, and Legolas ducked down and covered himself from the debris. He could hear a laugh some feet away. Syncaryon seemed pleased with himself.  
  
"So you have chosen death, Legolas. A cowards choice, but that does not concern me. I have a surprise for you. Do you remember that creature from so long ago? Well I was able to turn it into a little pet of mine."  
  
Legolas stood and brushed some of the rock off of him. He was puzzled by these words, but suddenly he knew what Syncaryon meant. A loud deafening screech rose from the woods. The monster that had attacked him and Moriathion was here. It came out suddenly from behind the trees and gave another horrifying cry. It stood about twice as tall as a mortal man. Black was its leathery skin. Its red eyes glowed and its sharp teeth barred. Blood dripped from them. The hair on its back stood up; he had his claws barred as well.  
  
At first Legolas thought it to be a kind of troll but he knew that they could not be out in daylight. It had a more wolfish appearance, but it also had that of an orc. Legolas wondered what this creature was.  
  
"Legolas, let me introduce you to my friend, a Moriquendi. A beast of old and your destroyer."  
  
In a dark strange tongue, Syncaryon bade the beast to attack. It moved forward with lightning speed. Legolas only had enough time to dart out of the way. The Moriquendi leaped onto the boulders and stared at Legolas. He fitted his bow and let an arrow fly. It hit it in the shoulder of the beast but to him it seemed like a bee sting. This only aggravated it. It got ready to pounce again at the elf. Legolas dashed into the wood, there he would have more cover. The beast followed.  
  
"Good Legolas. Run while you can, for my friend here can ripped through wood like air." Syncaryon called after him. He paid no heed to Syncaryon words. He wondered how he could destroy it. He could hear it close behind him, the murderous growled in its breath. Legolas hid behind a tall oak tree, and fitted his bow again. He needed to act fast, if he didn't he would fall to the Moriquendi. The beast came ripping through the trees and loomed over Legolas; he fired his bow again, aiming for they eye. It met its target. The Moriquendi let out a scream of rage. Black blood ran down its face. Legolas ran farther into the wood. He heard the sound of running water. The river! He knew a few miles east there was a waterfall. Not too grand, but it was the only chance he could think of. He hoped that this realm was like the one he knows in his Mirkwood. His keen ears heard the beast coming back to the hunt. He ran.  
  
How long he was running he did not know. The beast was close behind him. If Legolas had not been an elf then he would have fallen long ago. He could hide and cut through trees at an inhuman pace. This gave him the advantage. Finally he heard the roar of the fall.  
  
Finally he came to the rivers edge, and he looked at the rushing water. It wasn't very deep in some parts. This would give him the advantage. He ran into the water and went to the other side. It wasn't even knee deep. He heard another cry from his hunter. It had lost its trail. The wound Legolas had given him had bought him some time. Legolas then came to the edge where the water dropped off the low cliff. Sharp rocks covered the falls edge and bottom. If he could get that beast to fall over there then it would meet its fate. He waited.  
  
Seconds passed then he saw it appear a quarter mile down the river. He fitted his bow again and then lined up his shot. He let go of the arrow and it shot toward the beast. It hit it in the stomach. This enraged it more. It looked to Legolas and proceeded to run toward him. Legolas darted into the middle of the river, right before the water dropped off. He shot several more arrows at the Moriquendi, it did not slow it down.  
  
The beast stopped twenty feet from him. It rased its head and then gave out one final shriek. Legolas didn't flinch. He merely kept his stance and had his bow raised. Then the beast lunged at him.  
  
Quicker then any mortal could see, Legolas turned to his right and dived into the water. The beast did not see this. Its jump leap was great and it fell over the falls. It screamed and then tried to grab hold of something but it was too late. Legolas came up from the water and looked over the edge.  
  
There it was sprawled on its back. Black blood staining the water below. Sharp rocks protruded through its stomach and its neck was twisted. It was dead. Legolas gave a sigh of relief. He then walked down the river edge. The hunt had made him weary. His body aced and head was fuzzy.  
  
Then his mind went back to Syncaryon. Where was he? He soon found the answer to that question. There he was hovering just about the water in the middle of the river.  
  
"So, you managed to best my Moriquendi. This is a surprise, I must admit. But now it looks like I must finish the job." Quicker then Legolas could see, Syncaryon was before him. Pain in ever inch of his body flared up. Legolas buckled and staggered, but did not fall. He would not let it end like this.  
  
Legolas stared at his former friend and now enemy. "Would you not even give me a fighting chance. Fight me one to one and live knowing that you killed me fairly, not like this! Not like a coward!" Legolas said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Interesting," Syncaryon said, "all right then. Let me kill you the proper way." As he said this he pulled a long sword from his back that Legolas had not seen before. He drew both his long white knives.  
  
"And so it ends, Legolas." Said Syncaryon and lunged forward with the sword. Legolas met the blow and returned it. They fought quicker then any mortal could see. The blur of white mixed with the black. Legolas moved in and stuck the tip of the blade into Syncaryon's arm. He cursed Legolas. He was surprised with the wound he had given him earlier, that he was moving so swiftly and skillfully. Suddenly a rush of dizziness fell on Legolas, he staggered back and Syncaryon made his move. He aimed for his stomach but Legolas moved and the blade sunk into his side. Syncaryon twisted the blade to make the wound bigger. Legolas gritted his teeth and winced. The blade was pulled out and blood flowed freely from his side.  
  
"So you do bleed." Legolas heard. Syncaryon lunged again, this time to kill, but Legolas used his knives to block it. They came nose to nose. Syncaryon, smiled with an evil grin. Legolas just stared back hard into those black vacant eyes. He felt another pain in his shoulder. Syncaryon had pulled a knife and stabbed him there. He left it. Legolas reeled. His whole body wracked with pain. He did not know if he could win this fight.  
  
He had to finish this now. With another step forward, and quick footing, Legolas stuck one of the knifes into Syncaryon's stomach. He fell backwards, but then to Legolas' surprise he got up again.  
  
"You will have to do better then that my friend." He whispered. But there was a change in his eyes that showed fear and venerability. They fought more. Legolas still had the knife in his shoulder, and his wounds were bleeding profusely. Things seemed blurry. He blinked and made it go away. He then got on Syncaryon's right side and with a punch and slash of his knife he sent him to the ground.  
  
Legolas ran. He hid behind another big tree. He pulled the knife out of his shoulder and cried out as he did. He held his side and looked up to the sky. Breathing hard he looked around. No sign of Syncaryon. His heart slowed a little. He blinked to get the blurring out of his eyes, but it did not work. He was losing blood and his life. His sharp ears kept a watch.  
  
He heard a twig break behind him. He whipped around, and he saw the figure. The sword drawn and ready. It lunged and was aimed at Legolas' heart. He darted and put his knife forward. It sunk into Syncaryon's chest. He gasped. Legolas pushed the knife into him harder. Syncaryon's body felt limp and was starting to relax. He yanked the knife out with a swift jerk. He fell onto his back on the ground, gasping for air. Legolas looked at him. Tears came into his eyes and fell down his cheeks.  
  
"You weep for me?" Syncaryon said breathless and lifeless.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?" He croaked.  
  
"Because I weep for my friend, Moriathion. He has died today."  
  
"Legolas-" but those were the last word he uttered. His face relaxed, and his eyes fixed up to the sky. He was dead. Legolas reeled. Pain flowed throughout his body. He sank to his knees and onto his back. A faintness came over him. He felt a sense of peace. Darkness clouded his vision. He fell into shadow.  
  
***=============***  
  
A faint sent of flowers filled the air. The sun shone into the room. He opened his eyes and waited until things came into focus. Pain still lingered in his body. His side and shoulder hurt the most. He let out a sigh and then winced. He was back home. In his bed. The white sheets covered him. He was dressed in silver. He tried to sit up and then a voice from the corner said, "You should not try to move. You were gravely hurt, elf prince."  
  
Legolas looked and saw King Elessar staring at him. He came forward and then stood by the bed. "You gave us quite a scare. We thought you died for sure this time." A look of concern and pity was on his face. "You have been asleep for 13 days."  
  
"I thought I did." Legolas said wearily. He looked to his friend and then smiled. "I am here now, my body is gravely hurt and sore but my spirit will do fine." The king smiled and then sat on the edge of the bed. He put his hand in Legolas'.  
  
"What happened, Aragorn. How did you fair. I was worried." Legolas said with a wave of concern on his face.  
  
"We fought the beast, until all of a sudden it fell dead. No weapon of ours gave it a wound so grievous. Something else killed it. None of us a hurt, save a few cuts and bruises."  
  
"I killed it." Legolas whispered.  
  
"What?" Aragorn said in shock.  
  
"I killed the Moriquendi. And-" but his voice trailed off. He looked away from his friend.  
  
"But Legolas, how could you have killed the beast. You were unconscious the whole time."  
  
"My spirit was someplace else. Syncaryon took me to that realm again. That is where I killed the Moriquendi. And Syncaryon." A tear flowed out down his fair face. Aragorn wiped it away with his finger.  
  
"Who is Syncaryon, Legolas?" He said softly. The elf winced again and then said, "Moriathion."  
  
Aragorn looked at him again and then understood. He said nothing. Legolas gave a small gasp and then a look of pain came on his face again. Aragorn looked at the beautiful elf with sadness. He got up off the bed.  
  
"Get some more rest. I will inform your father that you have awoken, but you still need rest." He turned away and then said, "When you were unconscious in the wood back there and all your wounds mysteriously appeared we felt helpless. We could not help our friend. Gimli especially was hurt by this. I will inform him that you have woken. You will seen him later."  
  
Legolas still stared at his friend. "King Elessar, thank you." He whispered. And fell back into sleep.  
  
***================***  
  
Two moons had passed since the mysterious happenings that had befallen Legolas and the company. Gimli was so joyed that his friend would be all right. He had been especially worried. Gandalf had comforted them in their trouble. Legolas had told them all what had happened in the mysterious realm and the dealings of Syncaryon with Saruman. Gandalf did not seem wholly surprised by this, but none the less he did not foresee the happenings of those events.  
  
The King had tended to Legolas well and his wounds were almost fully healed. Arwen had come to visit Legolas many times. This made his heart lighter. Gimli was often found with him too. Legolas's father had commented on how strong his son was and he was very proud. The elves left in Mirkwood looked on the prince with a newfound respect. Even more so then when he returned from the war of the Ring.  
  
Legolas walked through the garden in peace. He was thinking about his fallen friends that he had found out in the woods, and Moriathion. It would take a long time for the wounds of his heart to fully heal. Sadness was still written upon his face, but was soon cheered by the jokes of Pippin and Merry.  
  
A large feast was held, that to replace the disturbance of the wedding feast and that to honor Legolas. His father had taken him aside one day and said quietly, "I think my son, that you will be King soon." He said nothing more of the matter.  
  
***==============***  
  
Frodo put down his pack. He was home. He looked around Bag End and smelled the air. It was now late summer and the Shire had never looked more beautiful. Sam had run directly home to Rosie. Frodo was glad to be back. He hung up his cloak and then put down his walking stick. He went back outside.  
  
"Can I get you anything?" Frodo asked.  
  
Legolas turned to him and smiled. "No that is quite all right. Thank you Frodo." He stared off into the distance. They had left Mirkwood with King Elessar and Queen Arwen. Legolas had offered to return the four hobbits back to the Shire. He was getting tired and low spirits from being kept in his home for some time. His wounds had healed, and Legolas seemed stronger then ever. He was dressed in his traveling clothes, of green and browns. Gimli had accompanied Merry and Pippin back to Buckland for he was told many stories by Pippin and Merry and wanted to see things for himself. Legolas would meet him in a day or two.  
  
"Are you sure?" Frodo asked again.  
  
"I am sure, friend." Legolas sat down on the bench in front of Bag End and smelled the air. He knew soon that his father and the rest of the elves would soon pass to the Undying Lands. He did not know what he would do yet. His heart was torn between the wood and sea. Aragorn had also said to him that to follow his heart to its truest point. He knew that whatever that was he would not be alone. He smiled and looked at Frodo.  
  
"Come," he said, "tell me more about this fair land of yours."  
  
THE END 


End file.
